This Is Percy Jackson
by PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1
Summary: I kidnap the PJO/HoO characters and say facts about them. The facts are all real... Mostly...
1. Percy Jackson

******So yeah. Summary explains this. Bold is what I'm** **asking, **regular is what Percy is saying, _and italic is the action._ **Enjoy!**

* * *

**This is Percy Jackson.**

"Hi there… What am I doing here? Wait… How did I get here?"

**He is a boy.**

"Umm… I hope so."

**His favorite color is magenta.**

"Um… That's not my fav-"

**SHUT UP PERCY IT'S YOUR NEW FAVORITE COLOR**

"Geez okay just calm down."

**DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

"Umm…"

**He is a half-blood**

"Uh, you're not supposed to tell anyone."

**PERSEUS JACKSON IS A HALF BLOOD.**

"Okay then."

**He has green hair and black eyes.**

"Um got a little switched there."

_Stares at Percy with intended death._

"Is this going on Fanfiction? Because, if it is-"

**SILENCE!**

"Okay…. I'm gonna… Uh… Leave now…"

_Death stare_

"Goodbye."

_Percy slams the door he finds behind him._

**Percy Jackson… Is a flying moose.**

* * *

** Should I do this for all the characters? And for my other story, fans, don't fear a new chappy is coming out soon!  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. Grover Underwood

**So I got really good feedback on the first chapter and decided to make more. Well yeah... That's all.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you really think I would be doing this if I owned Percy Jackson?  
**

* * *

**This is Grover Underwood**

"Hey there. Wait… How-"

**He is a satyr**

"How do you know? Are my pants off again?"

**Apparently, Grover likes to walk around without pants**

"Well, yeah because I'm a satyr."

**Is it true that you have a crush on Annabeth Chase?**

"No, I like Juniper."

**No you don't**

"Yes I do."

**No you don't**

"Yes I do."

**No you don't.**

"Yes… Yes. I. Do."

**Grover is very hairy**

"Well again… I'm a satyr."

**EXCUSES**

"Well it's true-"

**Grover, you can't blame everything on medical condition of being a satyr.**

"But it's not a medical condition."

**Says who.**

"Says me!"

**Not true.**

"Ugh. How do I get out of here?"

_Grover looks around the room._

"Okay. Percy empathy linked me that there's a door behind me so I'm just gonna-"

**Empathy link. Suuure like I'm supposed to believe you? Like I said, you can't blame all your problems on being a satyr.**

"Whatever weird lady. Grover out PEACE."

_Grover slams the door behind him._

**Grover… Is a goat.**

_Grover pops his head in the doorway_

"Um… I really am a goat."

_I throw the table at Grover._


	3. Annabeth Chase

**This is Annabeth Chase**

"What? How-"

**Don't worry. Just chiiiiiilll girrrrrrrrrrl.**

_Looks worried around the room_

"This isn't going in a book, or T.V."

**Nope.**

"Not even FanFiction?"

**No puedo prometer cualquier cosa en FanFiction. Pero está continuando probablemente de todos modos. No que usted sabe lo que estoy diciendo.**

"What?"

**Nothing.**

"Ummm okay."

**Annabeth is hungry**

"Uh, I'm not that hungry."

**Yes you are.**

"I just had a sandwich."

**Have another.**

"I'm fine thanks."

**_Annabeth is wondering why I am writing this action down._**

"Why do you write like this?"

**Like what?**

"Like how you are."

**…..**

"You write this so that this whole story is like, stuck to the left side of the screen and never gets any longer."

**What's the problem.**

"It's just, there's so much space on the right side of the screen."

**So you want me to write like this then?** "Like what… Oh… I see what you did here." _Annabeth hits her head on the table._ "Okay this is a little annoying." Y**es. Yes it is. Now you understand why I do it all to one side?** "Well why can't you do some other story that makes sense?" **WELL I TRY HERE SO GO STAND IN THE FRICKEN CORNER. **"Can you not clump all the sentences together please?"

**Go. To. The. Corner. Where. You. Belong.**

"Thank you."

_Annabeth walks over to the corner._

"Hey! A door!"

_Annabeth runs out._

**I will have my revenge.**

* * *

**Okay… I try. With my messed up computer and school, it's hard thinking of original stuff. So just review and make me happy :) Also, write in the reviews who you want me to write about next. The character with the most requests goes next.  
**


	4. Nico di Angelo

**Hi guys. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to come up with original stuff, so this is where you guys come in! If you have something for a character I haven't done yet, PM me and tell me your idea. I'll incorporate it with the character and give you a shout out. Am I using you guys for my stories... Yes! Yes I am, so enjoy! THE MARK OF ATHENA WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME!**

* * *

**This is Nico di Angelo**

". . . . . . Uh. . ."

**He is goth.**

"I am not goth! Why does everyone think that?"

**Okay. He is emo.**

"No- Well… Yeah…"

**He used to have a squirrel sibling named Dianca.**

_Nico looks hurt_

"Uh, no. I used to have a girl sibling named Bianca."

**Yes and after he lost Isabella his goat-**

"Okay, I don't even know where that came from-"

**He became emo.**

"Can I leave now?"

**Nico has a crush on Annabeth.**

"No. I don't."

**He's just saying that.**

"No. I'm not."

**Rumor has it you two were spotted in Paris the other day. Holding hands.**

"How could we have gotten there? Last time I checked I was in Camp Half-Blood."

**Hitting on Annabeth?**

"No! Why would I do that?"

**Because you're emo.**

"Okay that doesn't make any sense, where can I get out here?"

_I laugh._

**Oh maybe if you were anyone but Nico, I could show you the way out.**

"Why?"

**Because all my friends are fangirls of only you. They want to rip you apart and keep a limb to** **themselves to frame and hang up on their walls.**

"Woah, creepy."

_I snap my fingers and Jess, Amy, Sam, Louise, Sophie, Lizzy, Cam, and Ny come out of the darkness from behind the table. They are all wearing _I LOVE NICO _shirts._

"_**We want you Nico! We love you more than the other girls!" **_They screamed.

"Oh my gods get away from me!"

_Nico scrambles out of his chair and back up into a corner while I sit back and bring out the popcorn and hand some to my penguin who is hiding under the table._

"Oh thank gods, THE DOOR!"

_Nico jerks the door open and runs outside with Jess, Amy, Sam, Louise, Sophie, Lizzy, Cam, and Ny chasing after him, screaming for blood._

**I know he likes Annabeth  
**

* * *

**And remember, put in the reviews who you want me to kidnap next :D**


	5. Thalia Grace

**Hee hee okay this one isn't my best but I'm running out of ideas so HELP ME OUT WORLD!**

* * *

**This is Thalia Grace**

"Uh, please don't use my last name… Wait how did I get here?"

**It's okay Miss Grace you're fine here.**

_Thalia stands up and grabs me by the collar._

**I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

"Get me out of here now or else you will regret it."

_I repeatedly press the red button on the side of the table when Thalia raises her fist. The door bursts open and my two burly security guys, Gunter and Hans come into the room. They shoot a knock out gun at Thalia._

"Wha-?"

_Thalia loses conciseness_

**Hello Thalia. How are you feeling?**

"I feel horrible… Wait, why am I all tied up to the chair?"

_I chuckle_

**Oh nothing, just safety precautions that's all.**

"What am I doing here? Look, I wasn't the one who took the beaver's welcome mat okay? Jackie did it."

**I don't care about that. What I do care about though is that you deleted your Facebook page! Why did you do that?**

"That's why you kidnapped me and tied me up?"

**Answer the question!**

"Look, I just didn't like Facebook and I couldn't find the time to update my status very often or upload a new picture. I just gave up… But how would you know, I only allow friends to look at my page."

**Oh, I am a friend.**

"No your not. I don't know you."

**But you do know Katie Gardner.**

"Yeah, but… Oh my gods, you didn't."

_I nod slowly._

**I faked my account so I could become friends with you. We all know that Katie doesn't like Facebook!**

"I didn't."

**So did you know Nico di Angelo is cheating on you for Annabeth Chase?**

"Me and Nico aren't going out, and I'm pretty sure that's not happening. Look, I've never done anything wrong to you to deserve this, so can I leave now?"

**Okay, you seem cool, BUT I will track you down again if you don't reply my emails weekly then you will be sent right back here but next time, I'm not going to let you go… Okay?**

"Yeah, sure. Wait, how did you get my email address?"

**I have my ways.**

"Okay, just get me out of here."

_I let Thalia out and point to the door behind her._

**Down the hall and to the left.**

_Thalia sprints out of the room._

**Thalia better email me.**

* * *

**WAZZU KABBU REVIEW!**


	6. Leo Valdez

**If your wondering, no, I have not died.**

** I saw a review in my email after so very long. Lesson of the story. Read, write, review, get new chapter faster :)**

* * *

**This is Leo Valdez**

"Sup"

**That's it? No Questioning or anything?**

"Nah. Not really. I'm used to weird things happening to me now"

**Hm**

"Yeah"

**Well. This is awkward now.**

"…"

**…**

"So what's your name?"

**Why do you need to know?**

"Because a name is important in a friendship"

**We're… Friends?**

"Yeah why not"

**Friend… I like that word**

"Have you ever had a friend before?"

**I have, it's just been a while since I've seen any of them. I person that is.**

"What happened to them?"

**I've been on the internet for all my life the past 2 years… I haven't seen any real life forms except my mom and the people I "interview"**

"That's a sad life. So what's your name?"

**Well, my Twitter name is Hannah**

"How many names do you have?"

**To many**

"What's your real birth name?"

… **I have to check up with my mom about that**

"Um okay then"

_I look at my phone_

"What are ya lookin at?"

**Just emailing back a message from Thalia.**

"Hm okay then"

**This chapter has been fun**

"Chapter?"

**How bout for the next few interviews, you sit on this side of the table with me.**

"Cool! But I want an interview also"

**Well this chapter is now becoming to long so we can make a part 2!**

"A part 2?"

**A part 2!**

"Yay!"

**Yay! Now come on this side of the desk, **_**friend**_**!**

_Leo gets up and sits in the chair next to me_

_Silence_

**So who do you want to interview next Leo?**

"How about Jason?"

_I look at the paper in front of me_

**No, not yet. Only 1 person voted for him**

"How many people voted for me?"

**3**

"Only 3?!"

**Yep**

"Oh."

**Yeah**

_More silence_

"I spy with my little eye…"

* * *

**I notice my chapters getting longer and longer. So yeah, it's been a while, but I had a horrible, deadly case of writers block until about half an hour ago when I was lying in bed, trying to get some sleep (It is literally 1:30 in the morning where I am right now and I have school tomorrow. That's how dedicated I am right not. You still reading this?) when... MY CREATIVITY RETURNED TO ME! YAAY! I don't know how long it will last, but this is what I spit out. I'll work on my other story sometime soon!**

**Also on a side note, go check out my poll on my profile, green has, for the first time, ****started beating yellow**


	7. Luke Castellan

**What you are about to see has just been made up by me as I go. So don't blame :)**

**Leo is going to be the bold in ()**

* * *

**This is Luke Castellan (Who's that?)**

"Am I alive?"

**No (He died?)**

"Where am I?"

**Somewhere**

"…"

**So YOU like Annabeth, right?**

"Yeah… I did, you see I almost had my chance one time at camp when-"

**Are you about to tell a long backstory that will make Leo cry? (Hey!)**

"Well, I guess."

**Well that takes to much time so I'm just going to say random junk.**

"Oh."

**Luke has an instagram.**

"I don't. I'm dead."

_I take a picture of Luke and upload it to my instagram_

**Luke is following me at percyjackson_addict, right Luke? (Play along!)**

"Uh sure."

**Hashtag percyjackson, hashtag lukecastellan… Okay I'm done.**

"Yeah…"

**So how's it like being dead.**

"Horrible."

**That's great!**

"Did you even hear me?"

**Nope. Say again?**

"It's just not so much fun. I made a stupid mistake."

**Luke is dead**

"I think people get that by now."

**(I still really don't know who Luke is) **

**It's like that time we went to that hoagie place on the corner, and then the thing happened, then that other thing, **

**(Oh like when the guy did his thing and then- ooohhh okay, I understand.)**

"I would rather be in Tartarus then here with you guys."

_Luke jumps into the hole where Annabeth and Percy jumped into even though it is across the ocean. I start crying again._

**Luke Castellan made me remember about the ending of the Mark of Athena D':**

* * *

**Yeah, you guys recognize that instagram name? Well you should. Because that is my real ALL PERCY JACKSON RELATED instagram! So go follow it for extra AWESOMENESS!**

**Also check out my profile for a new poll that you should answer before 12/21/12! AAHHHH!**


End file.
